The Groups (Reaper Academy)
by hamster15
Summary: In 2202 All the world knows is war, American Has finally been declared victorious but not without Consequences. With America pronounced the worst place to live , The Government decided to make it thrive again by forming these nice little concentration camps Also Known as The Groups.


The Groups (Reaper Academy)

**Group: several people or things that are located close together or are considered or classes.**

In the year 2200 the America had finally become the poorest country in the world, when war was finally over and America won it did not come without sacrifices America used all its money on war material taking money from banks, large companies, and charities. Several big businesses owners were outraged that their money was being taken and not to be returned. So they decided to pack up and leave taken over one billion jobs with them without a single look behind. America was outraged so outraged that riots began everywhere, building burned, stores looted, stocks crashed, suicide, rape and murder rates raised higher the usual. The government had finally had its breaking point when America was running out of food. They created a solution to all our problems well mostly theirs. They called them Groups yeah I know original right * rolls eyes*

The groups were based on * drum roll* yes you've guessed it!

**Social Class.**

And What's that ladies and gentlemen owe it nothing but the status of your …...

**wealth!**

Yes you've just got to love the wealthy.(cues sarcasm)

**The Cashmeres** AKA people who are rich but are not business owners your actors/actresses, singer/rappers, Olympians, sports-players, Congress/ senators, and Ellen you know where I'm going with this People with money. They live in neighborhoods called **Gems**. The gem is surrounded by golden gates heavily armed with military guards. In each state each of the gem neighborhoods are located in the capital of each state. The gems wear bright rich colors of gold and red to show their superiority. And by those cashmeres love showing superiority.

Next we have **The Stacks** AKA modern day middle class. These people include your doctors, inheritance babies, realtors, dentist, army etc... the people who get salary and not paycheck to paycheck, basically. They live in what we call** The Vines** located north of each state surrounded by a white solid wall. They are a mostly neutral region supporting the cause but staying out the way. Fairy tale believes if you say. They wear neutral lcolors of green and white.

And finally, we have **The Vans** and no ladies and gents we aren't talking about the shoes. We are talking about the poor people, the less fortunate and basically the people who got fucked over when the Big businesses owner left. These are the people that caused the most disturbance during these times and mostly the reason why the groups started well not mostly like 20% but that the government for you. The vans live south of each state always at the bottom surrounded by a metal bar and electric fences. They wear colors of charcoal and grey. Their lands are called** Cells** pretty much signifying that the land is pretty much a prison. The government decided just pumping them in one place wasn't going to stop the resistance especially if no money was involved so they made an agreement of sort stop the riots and jobs will come and so they did.

The jobs they came albeit slowly but they came and they came with grave consequences.

The government decided that to save money on future wars that they would create a group of vicious and murderous soldiers called The Reapers. Each family must sign and pledge to make America great under any cost and this cost meaning there children. They made two children from each family from 3 to 5 years to move to an academy where they would be trained to become merciless soldiers. This decision was hard on for The Vans as they need money but didn't want to give up their children while most of the stacks and cashmeres voluntarily gave up their children for a greater cause. They locate the academy in the vast region of what used to be Kansas yes fucking Kansas now known As Reaper land. The academy Home to about 3000 children all ready to be raised into something great. Here the children learned weaponry, tactics, combat, education and murder. Everything you need to become a super will provide you with the best care and life you ever dreamed of if you can keep up with the program. They inject each child with a serum with the enhanced their performance strengthens them faster than the others. The academy is the pride of America with years of glorious wins American became rich in resources but things stayed the same while jobs are flowing back into America making the wealthy wealthier and poor people have money America became untouchable. Thanks to this academy we have made America great again and everyone is thriving in our nation"

"Does anyone have questions about our history ?"

The room was silent only mild breathing heard and I looked around the room emotionless watching the same-age children with dried tea caking up and then reluctantly keeping the weeping in. I raised my hand, my face still void of any emotions very unusual for a five-year-old .

"Yes , Child" the stern-faced teacher asked .

" When do we kill ?"

* * *

Review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
